Haruka Orenji - 遥 ・ おれんじ
Haruka Orenji is the first official Hungarian UTAU from the later created group of TheVocArts. Voiced and managed by Serahime whom in a hiatus from UTAU community at 2016 because program and pc problems. Serahime voiced more of her UTAUs like Nero C, Rakki Meiyonine, Nox Aden and give her voice for others UTAUs like Kazue Suki. Official Gallery Creator social page: ■ Twitter ■ Tumblr ■ DeviantArt BIOGRAPHY ' Western Name: Haruka Orenji Eastern Name: 遥 ・ おれんじ Kana Pronunciation: はるか ・ オレンジ Gender: Female Age: 20 Release Date: December 02, 2011 Group/Team: VocArtloids // HUNloids 'Technical Details ' 'Voicebank Distribution ' Created by, Voice Source: Serahime Derivative Type: Main Flag Settings: Other Technical Details: Haruka voice is the default. Her genderbend voice with flags is Nero C. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji and operated. Her voice really fit the ballad or soft songs. Please read the info above ^ before downloading the VCV voicebank! '------> Main Voicebank - VCV <------''' VCV : RE:WORK Her VCV is more clear ''type, and so similar as her first VCV. Recommended resamplers: - TIPS C60t99 - tn_fnds t70Y0 - resampler Y0t99 - moresampler VCV : RE:MAKE Her VCV is more ''soft ''type, and so similar as her first VCV. Recommended resamplers: - TIPS C60t99 - tn_fnds t70Y0 - resampler - EFB-GT - moresampler VCV : Normal (First) Recommended flags: none, or g-4 (with the Y combo) '------> Other Language VB - CV-VC <------''' CV-VC: *KOREAN* The CV-VC voicebank is encoded in Hanji (Romaji). Recommended flag: g-3 (With Y combos if you want) CV-VC: *CHINESE* The CV-VC voicebank is encoded in Romaji. Recommended flag:g-4Y0 (With Y combos if you want) '------> FIRST Voicebanks - CV <------' CV: ACT 2 The CV voicebank is encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. ** UPDATED OTO ** download CV: *SOFT APPEND* The CV voicebank is encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. ** UPDATED OTO ** download Recommended flags: Y80g-3 CV: *HARD APPEND* The CV voicebank is encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. Her HARD append is really lower VB, with a little scream voice. Fit for rock songs, or just harm. Recommended flags: g-3 'Character Details ' Height: 165 cm Weight: 65 kg Birthday: June. 27th Character Item: Moon Plushie,Cookie TYPE: VocArtloid 01 (HUNloid) MODEL: 27 PERSONALITY: She is hardworking and lovely girl, but if you first meet with her, she is really shy.Friends are important to her, and she want to they will proud of her. She like walking in the rain, and thought about the "life". Quiet, seldom quarrel, but compromise, and it is important to her if she's right.Generally optimistic and cheerful, but inside she know what bad or what hurts. LIKES: Friends, Happy, feel and rythm songs,chestnut, bake, reading,video games. DISLIKES: Bad and cruel people, Snake, music junkie and rap, Tomato TRIVIA ■ She usually singing Megurine Luka's songs. ■ When she do it the house working, she sing the Mr. Music. ■ She will be very hiperactive about she drink cocoa. ■ usually reading epic novels or shoujo manga. ■ She very love her friends~ ■ Searching her love….. ■ She love the sensitive,ballad songs 'MMD ' NAKAO default design Model by brsa DOWNLOAD 'TERMS OF USE ' '''R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Required Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? See Additional Terms of Use Please use her free just show to me, because I really care about her and your works. ;) 'COVERS ' BIRTHDAY 四季折の羽 Original song: Seasonal feathers UTAU: Haruka Orenji (RE:WORK) Remu Sonone 2014 Mix, PV: Serahime 4th birthday 雲の遺跡 Original song: Cloud Ruins (Alternative) UTAU: Haruka Orenji (RE:WORK) Mix, PV: Serahime Orenji CHINESE 一半一半 Original song: Half and Half UTAU: Haruka Orenji (CHINESE) Mix, PV: Serahime KOREAN MIA Original song: 「미아」 by IU UTAU: Haruka Orenji (KOREAN) Mix, PV: Serahime BDay I=Fantasy Original song: by SeeU UTAU: Haruka Orenji (CV) Mix, PV: Serahime Category:Voicebanks_from_Hungary Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female voicers Category:Voice Banks of Female Gender Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Over 20MB Category:Voicebanks from Europe